According to flexible display technology mainly adopting flexible electronic technology, mount flexible display media electronic elements and materials are mounted on a flexible substrate or bendable substrate, such that the display has the ability to be bent or curled in any shape, and possess characteristics of lightness, thinness and being easy to carry or the like.
At present, in order to prevent the display quality from being degraded due that elements in the flexible display panel reflects ambient light, a polarizer having an anti-reflection function is generally required to be externally bonded on the flexible display panel to ensure the display quality. However, the polarizer may cause some loss of the emergent light of the flexible display panel, and reduce the display brightness of the flexible display panel. In addition, the polarizer generally has large thickness, which is unfavorable to the bending of the flexible display panel.
It should be noted that, information disclosed in the above background portion is provided only for better understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus it may contain information that does not form the prior art known by those ordinary skilled in the art.